The Clash Calamity
by evil.kiki
Summary: This is not Bella and Edwards story, this is the story of Sadie Isabella Black. Sadie WAS a werewolf until one night when a new vampire named Julian Cullen bit her. Now she has to choose to be a Cullen or hide away. Amongst the anger there is also... love
1. The Kiss of Immortality

I tried to ignore the thoughts in my mind as I walked along a river. The thoughts weren't my own, and to be honest I can't really remember a time where my thoughts belonged only to me. I sighed, even in my wolf form I managed to sigh. I hated being this, being a werewolf. My father Jacob Black, said he felt the same way at first. I felt the same way at first... two years ago when I started the change. Now I was an 18 year old femal werewolf, and I absolutely loathed it. The worst little 'side effect' of this being part wolf thing, was that I could hear the pack's thoughts. Most of the other werewolf's were boys, actually they all were. My father had said it was hard for Leah to be the only girl werewolf, he said she was always trying to prove herself to the rest of the pack. The only thing I wanted to do was sleep, and I couldn't even do that because I was busy patrolling the forests at night. Like now.

I stumbled in boredum, somewhere deep within the woods. Again, I was in my wolf form, so even if I did manage to see a classmate they wouldnt yell, "What's up, Sadie!" Thank goodness for that, I didn't want anyone to know my tribe's little secret.

The sky was dim, not yet completely dark, and the wind was cold. Or the wind would be cold, for a regular person. Not for me though, I always ran a healthy temperature of one-oh-eight. Today I was particularly upset, it was the last day of school. Only this time I wouldn't return in the fall, it was the last day of high school, and instead of going to a party I was stuck on patrol.

I heard Steven's thoughts the loudest. It sounded like...

Holy mother of god she is so fine!

It was so annoying when he thought things like this. I needed my privacy like very other girl. Instead I had my secrets spilled out to 5 guys. One time I thought this guy was sort of cute, and who else but Steven blurts it out in front of everyone.

I heard the river running beside me, and I tried to focus on that. I didn't really bother to patrol with all my attention, I mean it's Forks Wshington, not LA. I was only doing all this werewolf stuff for my dad's sake. Ever since the vampires came back he has been acting strange. And he calls me by my middle name by accident, sometimes he isn't even talking to me. One time I walked in the living room and found him talking in his sleep. He kept saying 'Isabella' over and over, only I swore I hear 'Bella.' It was so weird, my father never calls me by my middle name... and where did he get Bella from? When I confronted him about his sleep talking, he seemed depressed and said he was having a weird dream.

I hated listening to the pack. I hated patrolling. I hated being a werewolf. I heard a growl, but it wasn't from me or my thoughts.

I stopped. It was darker now. I searched around me, and began to sniff the air. Then I smelt something that was sweet, to sweet, to the point of sickening me. I heard the growl again, and turned in acomplete circle. Then that's where I saw him, or it. That is when I saw the bloodsucker.

I hadn't seen this vampire before, but I didn't have to know him to dislike him. He was in a crouched position, and his dark, onyx eyes glimmered in the dark. He showed his teeth, but I only returned the same look. Was he going to fight me? Did he plan on breaking the already broken treaty? He was very pale, and had dark brown hair that curled slightly to his eyes. He growled louder, and before I could think about anything, before I could warn the rest of my pack, he was behind me holding my neck.

I barked loudly, and tried to get away from his iron grip. I managed to turn and bit his neck. This made the hungry vampire more angry, and he threw me into a tree. I felt so helpless. I was werewolf, no matter how much I disliked it, I should be putting up more of a fight.

He was by my side before I could stand, he grasped me around my neck once more. This time he didn't hit me, this time hi bent down towards my neck. I manged to think one thing before the bloodsucker continued.

He is going to bite.

And with this thought the vampire pressed his cold, hard lips to my wolfy neck, and he sunk his teeth into my skin. The pain was unbearable. I fel tmy blood leaving my body, and something else... I felt something entering my body.

It was venom. The vampire was releasing venome into my body.

I thrashed around wildly until the pain made me still as ice. With the loss of blood, I could feel myself loose power and morph back into my natural human form. When my transformation was complete, and I was no longer howling but screaming, the vampire stopped sucking my blood.

My vision was blurred, an dI curled into a ball. I knew I wasn't wearing anything, I can't wear clothes in my wolf form.

"Fire!" I scremed. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

"Oh my..." he muttered. "You're a... a werewolf?"

"DUH!" I scremed, the pain intensifying. "PUt it out! I-I'm burning!!!" He didn't stop the fire. Why? Why wouldn't he help me? Was it because I was a werewolf? "PLEASE!" I begged. That was it, my voice was lost. ALl I could feel was this burning sensation. I couldn't think anymore, all I could do was squirm on the forest floor.

"I need to take you to Carlisle. Carlisle will know what to do." He said. I could decline, because the next thing I knew I was being hoisted into his arms and we were running. We were running fast, but I still couldn't concentrate. All I could see know was the darkness of the back of my eyelids. I heardscreaming, and it took me a minute to realize that it was coming from me. I kept thrashing my body around, but it only made the vampire hold onto me tighter.

When the pain seemed like it couldn't get any worse, it did, and now we had stopped running.

I felt the climate change to warm, and I could see that there was a light on. We were in a house now. I heard voices, all sounded alarmed.

"What did you do, Julian!" I heard a girl scream.

"Stop Rose, I need Carlisle! Go get him, and tell him to bring some morphene!" He sounded panicky, ashamed. I felt cushion under me and a blanket laid over me. I heard people running up the stairs.

"Why did you bite this girl?" another girl said. "More, importantly why didn't I see it coming?"

I had to try and contact my brothers, I had to try and tell them. I managed to stop shaking long enough to think something. 'I am being turned.' that was all I could think before another round of pain came. I let out a scream.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, unable to calm myself.

"I didn't know... Alice, she was a wolf then she was human-" He was cut off.

"A werewolf?!" I heard yeat another girl exclaim along with a boy.

"You bit a werewolf, Luke?!" This time it was a girl again.

I couldn't concentrate on their conversation very well, because when I wasn't screaming in agony I was thinking about my father or pack.

"Oh... my..."a smooth males voice said. "Bella, Alice this... this is Jacob Black's kid..." Bella? Her name was Bella?

I screamed again, the fire spreading throughout my body.

"Jacob Black, as in my Jacob Black?" I didn't hear anything after that, except for the crash of something falling.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I-" the vampire who bit me said.

"That's enough, it's too late to change her back." he sounded sad, "I will have to give her morphene, more then normal since she is a werewolf."

I felt a needle enter my body, which sent me into more thrashing. When the needle was pulled out, I could feel the pain die down a little. Then I felt sleep coming, fast.

"Daddy..." I mumbled, just before sleep completely took over my body. But even in my sleep, I could feel the fire, I could feel the pain.


	2. Hunting

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I am aware of the mistake I made in my first chapter. I called Julian 'Luke' by accident. The thing is, that was his name at first, but asfter some thought i changed it to something i found more suitable. So please forgive my stupidity, it wont happen again. And enjoy this chapter !

I woke up and I simultaneously noticed three odd things. One, I felt oddly awake... rejuvinated... like I never need sleep again. Two, I wasn't at my house, or anywhere familar to me. I was in a cozy bright room, with someone elses clothes on me. Then there was three, and this was by far the most noticable. I felt this hunger in the pit of my gut, a thirst. I knew what I thirsted for, and it disgusted me. Had I really beend changed from werewolf to vampire?

The sung spilled into the room through the opened window. The sun spilled into the room, and onto me.

"What the-" I stammered examining my hand in the sun.

Usually I was a nice shade of tan that complimented my dark blue-black hair, but now... now I was paler then pale. I was practicly see though. And my skin looked like someone spilt a box of diamond dust on me. I was pale and glimmering like a diamond. Remorse, spread through out my body.

I knew that I would be crying if I was still human.

My father had explained why I had turned into a werewolf 2 years ago, because of the vampires. He told me that the vampire clan that was around when he was my age, was the Cullens. He xplained every single on of the Cullens with much detail. Only... the one who bit me wasn't in any of his description.

My pack's thoughts were still buzzing in my mind. I wondered if they even heard me cry out in pain before I...turned. I wondered why I could hear them but they couldn't hear me.

The pain that I had experienced was unbearable, and I winced at my memory of it. I heard a smooth sounding voice from across the room, and my head shot in that direction as fast as my body stood up.

"Looks like wolfy's awake." He said. He wasn't the vampire that bit me. THis vampire had dark semi-curly hair, with dimples. He was huge, and I was imediantly intimedated by him. I remembered my dad describing someon like this. I think his name was... Emerald? No-no that's not it... EMMETT! That's his name.

"Why did your that little friend of yours do this!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, like he was amused by my anger. I had always had anger problems, I get that from my dad.

"I don't know. He was thirsty." He paused, examining my stance, which looked like I was about to attack him. I quickly stood up straight. "More thirsty then you are now."

I gave him a questioning look.

"My sister wants to talk to you, then you can feed." He said walking out of the room. I choked at the word 'feed.' I used to be a creature that protected nature, not drink it's blood.

Just as I was telling myself how disgusting I was, a short girl walked in. Her hair was dark brown, her lips a little too full for her heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale, and I don't know how, but it looked lighter then my own.

She wore a sad expression on her face. Regretful, almost.

"Hello, Sadie." She spoke from the same place Emmett had been.

"Who the hell are you?" I was still angry, very angry.

"My name is Bella," there was that name again. I remembered my father. He hadn't explained this vampire either. She look about the same age as me, just as Emmett does.

My face twisted into a confused expression.

"Has your... your father ever mentioned me?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well," I decided to be honest, "he says your name sometimes. I always thought that he was saying Isabella, my middle name." That very same second the thirst my stomach grew. I felt irate, and on my guard. I was ready to attack... though I don't know who I'd attack.

"Oh..." she sighed. "You know I miss Jake. He will be so angry when he finds out what my brother Julian has done." She looked towards the ground. Jake? So she had been on a friendly basist with my dad? I wondered what their history was, only I couldn't hold a decent question anymore. I was too hungry.

"I-" I stamered, closing my eyes trying to ignore the thirst.

"Holy crow!" She said, causing me to look at her surprised expression, "You are thirsty! Really thirsty! It is probably dangerous to even be around you." For some reason her words enraged me.

Me dangerous? If anything her little coven was more dangerous.

She left when I closed my eyes and sat down gripping my stomach. This feeling wasn't like hunger a human feels, it was like a craving taht overpowered your entire being. It amde it ahrd to think about anything but... blood.

That's exactly what I thought about. Blood. Every human friend I ever had, I pictured stalking and biting. I felt the warm mitallic liquid in my throat. I tasted the sweet saltiness. I couldn't help but imagine killing the people that once were my friends... even my father.

I let out a scream, just as I felt a hand rest on my choulder. I shot up to look at the person that had done this action. It was him. The one they called Julian.

"YOU!" I screamed. He looked ashamed. He should too, not only did he further break the treaty-which my dad said the Cullens had broken 25 years ago- but he had the nerv to show his face to me!

"I am taking you hunting," his words were quiet. Before I could protest, my body was following him out of the house.

We were running fast. Not as fast as I could run in my wolf form, but pretty fast. My wolf form... did I still have one?

Before I could give another thought my attention, and before the thirst grew any larger, we were climbing up a mountain.

It didn't take long for us to find animals... bears. I wasn't scared, instead it was like instict took over. I couldn't think anymore, I could barely register what I was doing. I was, in fact, attacking a giant grizzly bear. I moved stealth-like and each time I would launch forward to attack my prey, I would feel a sudden burst of happiness. After a few times around the doomed creature, I managed to break its neck. And before the crack of his broken bones were done making a sound, my teeth were sunken into his neck.

The blood was better then I could have ever imagined. The sweet taste spread through my entire body. It felt more glorious then anything I had ever felt, which in turn, made me hate myself more.

When the animal was completaly drained, I found myself coherant and blood dripping from the corner of my mouth.

"Wow. That is all I can say," Julian said. "I forgot what it was like... first time." Now I could feel less angry at him and more angry at myself. It didn't matter who I was angry at, I couldn't help but take it out on him.

I couldn't help but do what I was doing, and what I had done so many times before. I felt myself change from vampire to wolf in less then a second. He stared at me with his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"You can still... PHASE!" He exclaimed. I howled. I crouched forward, unaware of what I was about to commit.

"Stop!" He yelled. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be a monster! You can join us, become a Cullen! You can come with us to Alaska! Please, don't do this!" He didn't sound afraid for himself, more like he was reasoning. I grabbed ahold of my sanity. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had been growling, but now it was completely silent. Except for the pack's thoughts, but they still couldn't hear me.

"Change back, and I swear to you, I will pay you back for what I have done." His sincerety sounded honest. I felt a different feeling in my stomach now. Something I couldn't explain. It was small compared to the mass other emotions I was feeling, but I swear it was a sort of Happiness. A weird type of happiness, that I couldn't explain. The happiness made me feel more angry, how could I feel happy? And why?

No matter, I changed back into my new natural form. And That's is when I realized I had ripped up the only clothes I was wearing... now I wore nothing. I then knew that I would be blushing if I still had any of my own blood left.


End file.
